User blog:TheScottBird/Creeper vs Creeper. Epic Rap Battles of Animation 4.
Hey guys, TheScottBird here. Today, I am pitting the classic "Scooby-Doo, Where Are You?" villain, the Creeper, against the famous Minecraft villain, the Creeper. I got the inspiration for this battle off of a suggestion I made to Noah for his Epic Rat Battles of Horror series. Battle The Creeper from Scooby-Doo is in bold, the Creeper from Minecraft is in italics. EPIC RAP BATTLES OF ANIMATION! CREEPER! VS! CREEPER! BEGIN! I was made to rob banks, now I'm here to rob you ''' '''Of all the diamonds you own, don't drop your dubloons We're both green assholes, but I'm more realistic I look like Frankenstein, you look like a dick You can blow things up? I can walk through walls All I need's a wood sword to make you fall Get out your hissy fit, quit making noises, man At least when I get killed, I won't shit in my pants Don't mistake me for a walking penis '' ''Yes, I'm shaped like one, but I'm quite egregious Because everybody runs, no one ever hits me You know if I go down, I'm taking you with me Ssss... That's the only sound I make And if you hear it nearby, then you're probably too late My massive blast radius will hit your buns Say goodbye level fifty, hello level one Well, don't get your hopes up because I'm the real Creeper Your win has yet to come, so let me call the Grim Reaper Sure, my plan failed to beat those meddling kids But my legacy will live forever, your time's almost up, prick I'm a top-Notch rapper and a Persson's worst nightmare Creeper vs this guy? This wasn't even fair I'll always be remebered by fans, be it kids or adults The only people who'll remember you are nerds and jerk-offs Screw you Mr. Carswell, the real Creeper's out of this hizzy If you don't like getting blown up then you should run away quickly If you don't got good shelter, then you should probably get busy I'm gonna blow up your face as soon as you try to hit me Your disses made me mad, so I think I'm gonna blow '' ''But let me pass the mic to my bro before I go! '' '''Jeepers Creepers': "Jeepers, it's the Creeper," that's what your saying in your head When you go to sleep tonight, you better check under your bed I cannot be killed, but I can kill you right now It's your final appearance, Carswell, before I bury you sixty-six feet underground I have three movies, you've only been in one fucking episode How's that make you the better monster? You're just a crankly old human afterall I'll stalk you till your end and then I'll throw you down my tunnel The only things you're Creeping on are Daphne and Velma's vaginas WHO WON? WHO'S NEXT? YOU DECIDE! EPIC RAP BATTLES OF ANIMATION! Who won? The Creeper Creeper and Jeepers Creepers I actually think this turned out great, but Jeeper's verse was just kind of thrown in. I know his verse wasn't that great, but oh well, I tried. I still think "Rick and Morty vs Splinter and TMNT" is my best battle yet. HINT FOR NEXT BATTLE: A "crafty" battle royale Read more *Daffy Duck vs Mordecai *Rick and Morty vs Splinter and TMNT *Old SpongeBob vs New SpongeBob Category:Blog posts